


Proposals

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A feudal/piratical AU snippet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Hippolyta laughed freely as Addie came at one side, and Kate the other. Ever since the pair of Kanes had come to her lands as envoys from the neighboring kingdom, Hippolyta had not lacked for companionship and entertainment. Still...three precise moves and the younger one was down, gasping for breath, while Addie retreated beyond striking distance.

"Kate, how on earth do you expect to win the hand of my daughter like that?" Hippolyta asked, voice laughing and light.

"She'll do it, eventually," Addie said smoothly, her own eyes flashing with promises of other personal alliances. The queen nodded, a more private smile gracing her lips, before the younger Kane pressed her again with a very sudden launch from her prone position.


End file.
